toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Zetarion
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Yahoo774 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Phantombeast (talk) 20:28, April 23, 2014 (UTC) lol, thx dude, I appreciate it :) [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 21:11, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Hi Alpha and I changed it in wikia.css page User:Djoletz Phantom's Section Hey, saw you made your first article on here, but I need to know two things: How did your guy get Gourmet Cells and what exactly Ultimate Domination is [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 16:08, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Just wanted to be sure on some of the stuff, because it is a requirement to ask to use Gourmet Cells, other than that everything is order. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 16:19, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Alpha, the most an ingredient or beast can go up to is 6000, no Immersable, it's either anywhere between 100-6000, and if it is up to the thousand's range, you need to ask two admins permission [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 01:34, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Green's Section Sorry, I don't have PS. Aru would someone you would want to ask. I make GIF's if you're interested in those. Sorry for late response. :) [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 01:14, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Alpha Come back to the chat [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 01:30, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Aww, that sucks man. Trust me, I know the feeling. 19:32, June 28, 2014 (UTC)[[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) Yeah, I was perma-banned there for a period of time, though I admit that mine was do to my incredible childishness and immaturity at the time. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 19:35, June 28, 2014 (UTC) I manned up, admitted I was wrong, and gave the humblest apology and request to return that I could muster. Considering the current debacle, I'd suggest just waiting out the rest of your sentance. Even I waited for a good number of months before apologizing. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 19:42, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Well, if you'll still be on here than I'll probably see you before September. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 19:47, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Alright then. ^_^ [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 19:52, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Seems a bit harsh, but I've barely been on FTF the past few weeks anyway, so see ya whenever I guess [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 19:57, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Good I suppose, and about being busy, well... yes and no. Is summer so I don't have any school work outside of a summer reading assignment, but I've also been editing on multiple wikis instead of just one, so that's consumed quite a bit of my time [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 20:00, June 28, 2014 (UTC) I try to when I can, but its especially consuming when youre an admin of one of the wikis [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 20:04, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Eh, I can handle it, but thanks for being so quick to help. Besides DJ I'm probably the least active admin on here anyway, so I'm not overexerting myself to much [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 20:09, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, apparently he did. The whole situations been a bit unclear to me since I was on hiatus sick when it went down [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 20:12, June 28, 2014 (UTC) I see. Well its been nice talkin with ya Alpha, but I'm gonna work on a project I have on another wiki now. Sorry again about your ban from FTF [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 20:16, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Well see ya in september bro! [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 20:19, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Ask Phantom. He'll do it for you if you give him the color. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 20:34, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Yo yo Alpha. I've decided to join here soon. Anyway, sorry about your ban, Aha can be like that sometimes >_> So, what did ya wanna discuss with me? Also, do you have Pokemon X or Y? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:29, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Nah, I ain't mad, bud. Yeah, everything went well thankfully- though my eyes still hurt a little bit. I ain't going anywhere :P It's fine doe, but damn >_< Cides, I'll be here, you can wish me a happy b-day here. Also, what's your friend code? Wanna trade some Pokemon and battle? Mine's 4742 6039 3019! The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:54, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Yo Alpha, I don't thing it registered you. I went 'internet' when registering. Did the same happen to you? It says you're "provisionally registered" What's your mii name? Also, watcha think of the new FT chapter? And thanks for the translation :D The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:41, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Mine's Hajime (name) btw. Sorry for that delay. This chapter had me hype, hell yes. Especially after Minerva's backtory. Am I the only one who thought Sting and Rogue fighting Marde was hilarious? Thanks yo for the swagtacular gifs! Also, Tsuruko ain't dead. Well, she was planned to be dead but then I dropped it because Daybreak went on longer :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:04, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Also, can ya reccomend me some good manga to read, please? I'm out CX The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:02, June 30, 2014 (UTC) My mii's name is Per (changed it to Per just then), my FC is 4742-6039-3019. I think something may be buggy with my 3DS or something if it's not working >_> I'll try and fix it asap if it is. If you need to search and crap like that my mii has a yellow outfit, brown ponytail, and starry eyes alongside a birdlike smile. Anyway, thanks for all those! I needed some new reading material. OBTW, this sunday, I'm gonna upload the last of the Daybreak chapters for this year. After that I'mma take a Day''break''. Also, Saint Seiya Omega is over >_< Dat ending doe. I hope we get a new installment soon. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:53, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, I've been a bit busy lately, sadly. Aaaaaaaaaaaaand now I've seen Rap Battles. Bloody brilliant.The best way to get inspirations is to do pretty much anything- play videogames, watch and read anime and manga respectively, etc. Playing Mass Effect 3 right now, lotta fun, though the ending'll piss me off. Also, Aha hates most people, tell Prodigy don't worry about it lol, you just gotta pester him enough and he'll come around :P I just saw the trailer for Legend of Sancturary. Excellent. Also, I thought that Omega S2 could've ended a lot better as well- the whole Subaru thing was quite ingenius, however, if only the opening didn't spoil it lol. I loved the new concepts introduced too overall, the elements one took a while to warm but it did add an interesting layer into the story- if only for S1. Lost Canvas...man that was great. Personally I found it a bit better than original -don't shoot me-. Good luck on Naruto fanon! As for toku, I'd reccomend Kamen Rider Double, Kamen Rider OOO, and Kamen Rider Fourze- along with Kamen Rider Gaim. The last is written by the guy who did Madoka Magica, Kamen Rider Fourze inspired me to write Daybreak, and Kamen Rider Double is just plain good. For Power Rangers, watch Power Rangers Time Force and RPM. Other than that Power Rangers isn't too good other than the camp factor. For Super Sentai, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger are my favourites, personally. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:17, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Speaking of which, what's your favourite anime? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:16, July 4, 2014 (UTC) No problemo~ hehe, I have a friend who loves Madoka. My favourite anime is probably Gatchaman Crowds, because of its ground-breaking spin on the toku genre or Kill la Kill- because it's just fun. I liked Madoka myself (Kyouko is my favourite), but the sad thing is that it's now the DBZ of magical girls- everyone is copying it and making lesser quality works. Yeah, Power Rangers is pretty bad unless you grew up in the 80s then it was the most awesome thing ever. Also, you watched Gundam Build Fighters if I recall. Watcha think of that? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:49, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, sorry about that. I've been focusing on updating Kirika instead- so it took me a while to put those images on. Just did, doe~ Personally, Gundam 00 is my favourite series, but original SEED comes second. Zeta is apparantly the best but I've been a bit lazy in getting to it. Also, hate to be a bother but can you find me any gifs of Ellen Mira Mathers (Kirika)? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:18, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Just wondering Alpha, but what's your opinion on Naruto so far? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 10:00, July 6, 2014 (UTC)